Light fixture assemblies, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior lights. One type of light fixture assembly is a recessed light, typically used for interior lighting to conceal the light fixture in a wall or ceiling. In recessed lighting the light fixture is typically connected to a housing located in a cavity in the wall or ceiling. In recent years, lighting applications have trended towards the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source in place of conventional incandescent lamps.